


they don't know us - alex turcotte

by penaltbox



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: College Hockey, F/M, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penaltbox/pseuds/penaltbox
Kudos: 2





	they don't know us - alex turcotte

He nudges your arm gently as he sits in his unofficial designated seat next to you, making you look at him. He’s smiling over at you, giving you a little nod, and your heart skips a little. Those dimples get you every time and you can’t help smiling back at him. 

“Hey,” you say softly, biting your lip. 

He digs through his backpack, pulling out a notebook, but frowning, “do you have an extra pen? I could have sworn I threw one in here.”

You laugh and grab an extra of yours. He knew you always had extra, but he was at least nice enough to ask politely. Not like you’d ever tell him no on something. 

“You going out this weekend? The boys are all gassed up about it,” he mentions, sliding down in his seat a little so he can lean closer and talk to you even though the professor has started class. 

You look over at him and shake your head, “I can’t. I have to work both nights.”

He sighs, but then smiles to himself, “oh fine. I don’t need the boys on the team knowing you’re cute anyways. I’m sure one of them would try and make a move.”

You blush immediately and elbow him, not having any sort of quick reaction back for that one. You weren’t sure how this little thing you and Alex had going had developed, but it was fun and you weren’t about to stop it. 

Class drags by and Alex is practically falling asleep by the time it finishes. You laugh, standing up and packing your bag. He looks up at you with a soft smile, handing your pen over. 

“Maybe you should just hang on to it. Wouldn’t want you missing any notes in classes,” you say, zipping your bag. 

“Maybe I wanted you to write your number down so I can text you and let you know what’s going on this weekend in case you get off early,” he says, surprising you with his request. 

“Oh, uhh, yeah,” you mumble, blushing hard. 

You scribble your number down on his notebook quickly, setting the pen down after. Sure he never sat next to anyone else in class or talked to anyone other than you really, but you still hadn’t expected this from him. 

“I’ll let you know, okay?” He smiles, pushing the notebook into his backpack. 

You nod, waiting for him to stand up, and follow him out of the classroom. He walks backwards away from you, but winks before he turns away. What just happened?

—  
Bartending could be exhausting, but the money you made in a college town was incomparable to any other part time job. Two shifts a week and you were doing just fine paying some bills with some spending money left over. 

You’re just about finished getting ready when Alex shoots you a text, saying where they were all going that night. You thought you’d be fine. He can’t get in after all, but leave it to the hockey team to find their way in. 

When you read the message you have to read it a second and third time. He claimed they were going where you worked, but you hoped he was wrong somehow. 

“You sure that’s where you’re going? You know they check IDs at the door?” You send him, waiting for the conversation bubble to pop up. 

He’s quick on his response, “yeah that’s the team’s place. We’ve got our own way in.”

You take a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare yourself for whatever might happen that night. You have no choice but to head out, needing to make it to your shift on time. 

It’s busy from the moment you get there and worrying about Alex isn’t your main concern then. You work hard, smiling a little extra when you know it’ll benefit your tip, and you don’t notice a few of Alex’s teammates come up a few hours into your shift. 

You glance over and make eye contact with Cole, because of course you knew who he was. His eyebrows furrow and he looks into the group of guys he’s with. You freeze for a second but you have to keep moving. 

You know he’s looking for Alex so you skirt off to the other side of the bar, taking orders from people there. The flow of people ordering has you moving back down the bar though and before you know it you come face to face with the one boy you had been trying to avoid. 

You weren’t sure why you were avoiding him. You liked talking to him and you guys got along just fine. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you hadn’t ever interacted outside of class so this was all new to you. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you worked here?” He says, talking loudly so you can hear him, but he leans over the bar to help with that as well. 

You lean in towards him, “I don’t know what you mean. You never asked where I work.”

He turns his head, closer to you than you thought, smirking at you, “fair enough. Guess I have to hang out here all night to get some time with you then, huh?”

You shake your head but smile, “that’s up to you. I won’t be out until late.”

He shrugs and leans back, “guess I better get comfy.”

You think he must be joking, but he’s not. He turns around and starts talking to his friends, not moving away from the bar. One of his buddies turns around and waves you over, making you a little nervous. 

“Hey,” he says, a big smile taking over his face, “I’m Ryder. You know our boy Alex?” 

You shrug a little, realizing Alex had turned sideways and was leaning on the bar to listen. You look over at him and he nods, letting you know it’s okay to tell this Ryder guy. 

“Yeah we have class together. What’s he told you about it?” You ask, wanting to know if you ever came up in any conversation. 

“Oh you’re the girl from class?! He somehow didn’t have your number ever so we figured he was making you up. He was right though, you are cute,” Ryder’s smile turns into more of a smirk and you match it. 

He wasn’t Alex, but he was pretty cute. You’d come up enough apparently in talks that the boys didn’t think you were real and that makes you look over at Alex. He’s blushing hard and trying to look anywhere but at you. He fails miserably with it as he keeps checking to see where you’re looking and it’s him every time. 

Ryder leans in, putting his hand on your upper arm, but before he can talk Alex is pulling him back. He pushes between Ryder and the bar, shocking you with his actions. 

Ryder leans around Alex and gives you a nod, “you’re welcome.”

And with that he’s walking away, into the group of boys they’re with. Alex turns towards you, but he’s looking down at the wood of the bar top. You have to keep helping people, but you lean forward quickly. 

“You stay right there. I’ll be back,” you say, watching his eyes lift up to look at you. 

He nods, still looking bashful about his sudden movements, but he’s smiling a little now. You help a few more people when your boss comes up behind you, tapping your shoulder. 

“You’re good for tonight. They’re locking down who can come in since there’s only a couple hours left so cash out,” she says, looking over to where Alex was still waiting patiently. 

You smile, thanking her and quickly finishing up what you were doing. You slip into the back before Alex notices and by the time you come around the bar he’s looking back and forth for you. 

“What are you looking for?” You ask, your hand coming up to touch his elbow. 

He turns quickly, smiling when he sees you, “just this pretty girl I have class with. She keeps standing me up tonight though.”

Your jaw drops and you smack his chest, “I have not stood you up! I told you that I had to work.”

“Okay, I guess that’s a good excuse,” he playfully rolls his eyes, but then he’s pulling you into a hug and... oh. 

He’d never been this forward but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t lean into him, holding on for a second longer than you probably should have. 

“You wanna head out? I can walk you back to your place,” he offers. 

You gladly accept, already tired from the shift. Alex’s hand rests on your lower back as you both head out, but you know the guys notice. Someone high fives Alex on the way which makes you blush and walk a step further. 

You weren’t just something for him to do tonight, right? He wouldn’t wait around for that the way he had. No way. Well, maybe? Boys were hard to read and your roommate had told you to watch out for athletes. 

“Hey, slow down,” he says once you step outside, but you don’t listen, “I thought I was walking you home?”

His voice is a little louder then and you stop, quickly turning towards him with a little frown. He stops in his tracks and gives you a confused look. 

“I don’t do hook ups, Alex, so if that’s what you’re looking for then you better just go right back in there,” you blurt out, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“Wait, what? Why would you think I’m just trying to hook up with you?” He asks, a smile starting to cross his face. 

“Well, I just... they gave you a high five when you walked out? Kind of seemed like a good luck kind of thing?” You stammer, starting to feel stupid. 

He shakes his head, gently pulling your arms from their locked position. He gets you to loosen up and his hands slip down to hold yours, giving them a little squeeze. 

“You are definitely not just some girl I want to hook up with. You’re smart, you’re pretty, you’re funny. I’d be stupid to hit it once and let you walk away,” he says but then winces, “I mean, not that I expect that to just happen. We can just hang out.”

You laugh a little, feeling pretty stupid. You look up at him and then step forward, leaning your forehead on his chest. He drops your hands and brings his arms around your shoulders, hugging you to him again. 

“Well now I feel stupid. I shouldn’t have just assumed that,” you mumble, closing your eyes as you rest against him. 

“It’s okay. I could have introduced you and stuff which probably would have looked better,” he says. 

“They did know who I was though, right?”

“I mean they know of you but they don’t know us really,” he replies and for some reason that statement sticks for a minute. 

He presses a kiss to your head and it surprises you, making your heart race. He lets out a laugh, his fingers starting to play with your hair. 

“Maybe taking you from a bar wasn’t the most well-intentioned move though,” he says, pulling back a little to look at you, “why don’t I walk you home and we can set up a real date on the way?”

“That sounds good to me,” you nod, smiling at him. 

“Wait,” he says, even though you hadn’t moved yet, “I just need to do something.”

Before you can ask what he needs to do he’s leaning down, kissing you gently. He’s a little hesitant but you press you lips back quickly against his, trying to hold back a grin. 

He pulls away after a few seconds, his cheeks red, “I hope that was okay?”

You laugh, “oh absolutely. More than okay.”

He smiles and starts to head down the street, his arm around your shoulder. You laugh and steer you both back in the opposite direction. 

“I live this way,” you tell him with a little poke to his ribs. 

“From now on, I think it’s better if I just listen to you.” He scratches the back of his neck,” So, about that date...”


End file.
